


conversation.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Things were out of control.  Wildly, wildly out of control.It was supposed to have been nothing more than Han proving to Leia that he wasn’t an asshole even though she secretly already knew that.  She’d thought she would have a couple of meals with him, let him know that she agreed that he wasn’t an asshole, and then go back to mostly ignoring him so she could get over this pointless crush and move on.That was five months ago.or: a conversation between Han and Leia helps her realize she'd already made a decision.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 15. hm, maybe. just maybe. i might be getting there.
> 
> i honestly don't know what this one is.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, then please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy.
> 
> october 15: “I’ve got a collection of horror movies and pizza delivery menus. Want to come over?”

**1979**

Things were out of control. Wildly, wildly out of control. 

It was supposed to have been nothing more than Han proving to Leia that he wasn’t an asshole even though she secretly already knew that. She’d thought she would have a couple of meals with him, let him know that she agreed that he wasn’t an asshole, and then go back to mostly ignoring him so she could get over this pointless crush and move on.

That was five months ago.

Five months. Five months of meeting up at least twice a week and often times more. But everything that had happened regarding him in the past five months had spiraled out of control more and more with every word that he spoke. Han was incredibly charming, the bastard. She almost hated him for how much she liked him now.

The idea had been to get over her crush, not fall for him completely, dammit. But Leia had moved beyond a crush and she knew it. She was also constantly telling Jyn that the idea that she was dating Han Solo was preposterous even though she kinda was dating Han Solo. They spent way too much time together, spoke on the phone way too often, shared meals more than she cared to admit. 

And the kisses were becoming deeper and more frequent. They were the best kisses Leia had ever had too and they made her want more than just kisses. 

There was no possible other explanation for any of that other than the fact that they were dating.

Jyn was insistent that what Leia was doing with Han was exactly what the beginning of her relationship with her boyfriend Cassian had been like, and Leia had to concede that point. Jyn would have a far better idea about the whole boyfriend thing than Leia would. Leia had gone on a lot of dates, and sometimes a string of dates with the same guy, but there had never been anyone that she would have considered her boyfriend because there had never been anyone that she felt saw her as more than her last name.

Because of the fact that she was a Skywalker, Leia had always been very cautious about who she let close to her because she knew that people would see her last name and think of opportunity. She’d ended potential friendships and relationships because she could tell that they saw dollar signs instead of her, and she had only Jyn and Cassian as friends to show for it. But Han didn’t make her feel like he saw money and opportunity instead of her, and Leia didn’t quite know how to feel about that.

Maybe it was the fact that he was an established Broadway star who made plenty of money on his own, but he acted as though he didn’t even realize that Leia was an heiress to everything that the Skywalkers had. He asked about her family as though he had no idea who they were, the questions veering towards the personal side of things, making Leia feel like they were questions he would have asked any other woman on the planet about their family. He seemed interested in them as her father, mother, and brother instead of as Anakin Skywalker, his wife Padmé, and son Luke.

Just like how he seemed interested in Leia the person and not Leia Skywalker.

The phone ringing broke Leia of her thoughts and she walked over to it, answering it quickly. “Hello?”

“Leia,” came Han’s voice, and Leia wanted to groan because of the smile that instantly crossed her face.

“Hello, Han.”

“How is your day going?”

“Boring,” Leia answered honestly. “Jyn is spending the day in the library because she has a big exam coming up and then she’s going on a date with Cassian, my parents are in Vermont visiting my grandparents, and Luke went with Mara to an art exhibition in Baltimore. So having the day off has left me with nothing to do and no one to do it with.”

“It happens to also be my day off, you know,” Han pointed out. “I’ve got a collection of horror movies and pizza delivery menus. Want to come over?” 

Leia closed her eyes. “Do you think we’re dating?”

She hated that she’d asked that the moment that she did, but this was a conversation that needed to be had before she would agree to go over to his apartment. “Um,” Han said. “Are we not?”

At that moment, Leia had a choice. She could choose to do what she’d been trying to do this whole time, tell Han that they weren’t dating, and then distance herself from him so that he knew that she was serious when she said that. Or she could do what her heart wanted her to do and just give in. Give it a chance. Give Han a chance. 

Give them a chance.

She was quiet for so long that Han eventually said something. “I said the wrong thing, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t,” Leia murmured, taking a deep breath. “We’ve just never talked about this before.”

“I didn’t realize that it was something that needed to be talked about,” Han replied. “I thought I’d made my intentions clear after the first couple of lunches we had.”

Leia swallowed hard. “You did. I just…”

“You just what?” Han asked, somewhat concerned. “Do you not want that? Because if you don’t, just say so.”

“No, no, I want it,” was out of Leia’s mouth before she could stop herself. “I’m just wary.”

“Wary of what? Be honest.”

Leia swallowed hard. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“You’ve never had a boyfriend before?”

“Correct,” Leia murmured. “I know, I know. I’m a loser.”

“You’re not a loser because you’ve never had a boyfriend,” Han said seriously. “I’ve hardly had a girlfriend.”

Leia laughed. “You don’t have to lie just because I said that.”

“I’m not lying,” Han said seriously. “I had a girlfriend while I was at Juilliard and that’s about it.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Then don’t believe it. But I’m not lying to you.”

Leia laughed. “You’re Han fucking Solo. Of course, you’ve had more than one girlfriend.”

“A string of dates with a woman, yes. A serious girlfriend like you? No.”

“Serious girlfriend?”

“Leia,” Han said, his voice softening. “Haven’t you figured it out by now? It’s you.”

“It’s me,” Leia said slowly. “Meaning?”

“Meaning I’d marry you tomorrow if you’d let me,” Han said, and Leia could hear his smile. “But if you’re not there yet, that’s alright.”

Leia’s head spun. “You’d marry me tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Han said. “But as I said, if you’re not there yet, that’s alright.”

“I’m not there yet,” Leia said quietly, but she was suddenly determined. “But I’m ready to take a step forward.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I’ll come over.”

“Excellent,” Han started, but Leia interrupted him.

“I want to spend the night.” Han fell silent so Leia kept talking. “I mean, I don’t know what about that would be a problem at this point.”

“Leia, not five minutes ago you were questioning whether or not we were dating. Now you want to spend the night.”

Leia knew that she could use that opportunity to distance herself from what she’d just said, distance herself from this relationship with Han gradually after that, and then move on and get over this ridiculous crush of hers. But it wasn’t a crush anymore, and Leia had already made her choice. She just hadn’t realized it.

“You do realize that if we were to get married, spending the night together would be needed for that, right? I mean, I’d like to have children someday.”

And she hadn’t meant to say that, but she needed to make her point. Her going over to Han’s and having sex with him that night was not something that needed to be shied away from. She was nervous as fuck at the thought of having sex for the first time, but if she was ever going to do it with someone, it might as well be with someone who wanted to marry her.

Han wanted to marry her.

Leia couldn’t believe that.

Better not tell her parents that. She still figured their age difference was going to cause a problem, no matter how much they didn’t seem to have a problem with it now.

“Alright,” Han said, interrupting Leia’s thoughts. “You come over here prepared to stay the night and then we can have a conversation about this once you’re here because I think that it needs to be done face to face.”

Leia laughed. “I’m winning that conversation.”

Han laughed as well. “As you do most of our debates.”

“All of them.”

“Most of them.”

“Han, it’s all of them. Just admit it.”

“Fuck, fine. It’s all of them.”

Leia grinned. “Then I will see you in around an hour.”

“I’ll come pick you up.”

“Han, you live across town,” Leia pointed out. “I can get to your apartment on my own.”

“I know you can. I just would prefer to come pick you up.”

Leia shook her head but said the opposite. “Fine, you can come pick me up. I’ll be ready in an hour.”

“I will see you then.”

They said their goodbyes and Leia hung up the phone, taking a deep breath before heading towards her room. Ten minutes ago, she had felt like things were spiraling out of control when it came to Han. But their conversation had made her focus on the one thing that she knew she was going to deny to everyone for a very long time. 

She was in love with Han.

Oh, how things were out of control. Wildly, wildly out of control. 

But Han wanted to marry her. 

The ride she was on might not be so bad.


End file.
